Prior art devices have been employed for fluid drainage such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,107,859 wherein a fluid collection bag has a foam opening support structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,479,818 sets forth a further example of a fluid or surgical drainage bag structure with an opening and a vent in the rear wall of the bag structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,153 sets forth a surgical drain tube structure, with the U.S. Pat. No. 3,667,469 setting forth a further example of a surgical drainage pouch.